La amistad cierra los ojos
by Mich Rangel
Summary: Marinette se encuentra en algún punto lejano de sus pensamientos, mientras que una situación nada esperada ocurre, todo gracias a Alya. Esta ultima, ve con sus propios ojos algo completamente inusual, quedando ajena a la situación entre ellos y comprendió entonces que, si el amor es ciego, entonces la amistad cierra los ojos para ello.


Para los alumnos del colegio Françoise Dupont el año escolar habia pasado prácticamente volando, claro, con uno que otro contratiempo que podían tener en una ciudad tan agitada como París a causa de aquellos esporádicos villanos que aparecían para arruinar el día.

Y, como año con año ocurría en la institución, se presentaría una exposición sobre las artes aprendidas a lo largo del curso, material para que los padres pudieran ver que no solo recolectaban conocimiento teórico o práctico, si no también uno por las artes.

El año pasado su presentación habia sido una exposición de auto-retratos, aunque no hacía falta decir que los únicos que resaltaban debido a su talento era Nathaniel y Marinette, en especial el primero.

Esta vez, las cosas habían salido de manera algo inesperadas, pues quien habia elegido la actividad para ellos fue nada más y nada menos que la señorita Mendeleiev, sorprendiéndolos a todos de manera grata, pues no sonaba nada mal.

Era poco conocido que, al contrario de lo que se creía, Mendeleiev era gran amante de la literatura y la lirica, especialmente la romántica. Así que, cuando la oportunidad se le dio para elegir un tema para sus estudiantes menos favoritos, no pudo evitar señalar que una obra de teatro sería linda. Por supuesto que él director Damocles no dejo ir la oportunidad, hacia mucho que una actividad así no se presenciaba en el colegio.

Presentarían en formato de obra la conocida historia de _La bella durmiente_ , aunque claro, el mismo grupo habia decidido hacer ciertos cambios.

El más notorio fue que las tres hadas no serian las chicas, los papeles serian tomados por Kim, Max y Nathaniel, pues el deseo de las féminas del grupo era verlos en mayas ajustadas simplemente por el afán de hacerlos rabiar, no contaron con que los tres quedarían conformes con esto.

Chloé, por supuesto, se propuso para tomar el papel de _Aurore_ , pensando que Adrien tomaría el manto del príncipe Philip. A todo mundo le hizo gracia el rostro que puso al ver como este le hacía segunda a su amigo para que enfundara el papel del príncipe (Cosa que, a final de cuentas accedió al ver el rostro de espanto de Chloé).

— ¡Me gustaría poder interpretar a Maleficent, chicos! — Y aquella suave voz, proveniente de Rose, logró sacudir el aula de clases, sorprendiendo incluso a Chloé.

Pues, realmente nadie se esperaba que ella pidiera semejante papel.

— Bien, Entonces Rose será Maleficent — Apuntó la señorita Mendeleiev, algo contrariada por la decisión — Adrien e Iván, los reyes y Alix la reina, madre de Aurore ¿Qué les parece? — Preguntó a los alumnos, quienes asintieron ante tal idea — Los roles ya han sido tomados, y aún restan Juleka, Lila, Sabrina, Marinette y Alya — Pronunció, observando la lista en la cual habia estado anotando a sus alumnos, junto con él papel que desempeñarían.

— ¿Se podrían añadir algunos guardias? Creo que nosotras podríamos hacer ese papel si no hay nada más que añadir, más que donde podríamos mandar a hacer los vestuarios — Comentó Lila, quien se encontraba al fondo del salón en la butaca donde usualmente solo se encontraban Juleka y Rose.

— Esos podría hacerlos la pana… Más bien, me refiero a Marinette — Chloé se mordió la lengua al dejar aquella frase a medias, pues sentía sobre ella la mirada de su amigo y realmente no deseaba volver al mismo punto de partida — Claro, pagándole por su trabajo y materiales — Añadió, intentando restarle importancia ante aquel comentario suyo.

A su alrededor, sus compañeros parecían de acuerdo con su idea, pero la persona involucrada en esta simplemente parecía no reaccionar ante lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pues se encontraba enredada entre sus propios pensamientos, los cuales llevaban un gran tiempo rodeando su mente, y quizás corazón, aunque no lo quisiera admitir.

Un codazo por parte de Alya le hizo reaccionar, balbuceando una incoherencia que no fue capaz de entender, logrando que tanto Nino como Adrien rieran ante aquel despiste de manera amistosa, haciendo que ella les siguiera.

Alya enarcó una ceja, para después explicarle la situación.

Se acordó entonces que ella se haría cargo de los vestuarios, Alya sería su refuerzo a la hora de recortar los patrones y también se encargaría de conseguir utilería con ayuda de los _contactos de Chloé_ , pero aquella seria otra historia.

No habia escuchado el resto de la conversación que todo el grupo animadamente llevaba con la señorita Mendeleiev (aunque, aquello le pareció algo completamente inusual), pues se vio envuelta de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

Aquellos que se dirigían hacia dos semanas atrás, donde Chat Noir se marchaba dejándole una rosa en su mano, y un sentimiento que no pudo distinguir en su pecho.

El gesto que habia tenido con ella habia sido delicado y decidido, respetándola, y haciéndole sentir una clase de revolución en su estomago que aún no era capaz de digerir. Recordó que, casi toda la noche después de aquel encuentro, paso en vela más horas de las que deseaba, contemplando con infinita dulzura aquella rosa que él le habia entregado.

Él estaba dispuesto a entregarle amor, pero ella solo fue capaz de entregarle su amistad, pareciéndole suficiente a él.

Por supuesto, los días siguientes habia intentado no pensar mucho en eso, no pensar en la manera que removía su interior al solo recordar aquello. Pues entre ellos, no se habia comentado nada al respecto. Las cosas seguían igual, aunque podía asegurar que de alguna manera sentía más _intima_ la conexión que tenia con él.

Era alguien importante para ella, después de todo, eran amigos.

Pero, entonces sucedió. La idea latente de que _quizás_ Chat Noir se encontraba más cerca de ella le hizo sudar frio, además de sentir su corazón completamente acelerado ante la idea.

Y ¿De dónde salía aquella interesante teoría? Simple, el hermano de Juleka, Luka Couffaine.

Habia aparecido él día en busca de Juleka, mostrando un aspecto que claramente no recordaba en él, al igual que una personalidad fresca y divertida. Su cabello habia sido teñido de rubio y era algo desordenado, también era claro que el color negro le quedaba.

Aquel encuentro habia sido breve, y se sintió culpable al comparar aquella actitud con la de Chat Noir, pues para ella, no podría haber dos personas como su amigo, así que rápido desecho la idea.

Claro, todo eso hasta que Alya hizo el inocente comentario de que él podría ser Chat Noir, añadiendo que, quizás sus ojos cambiaban debido a que su apariencia se tornaba _más felina_ , pues parecían brillar como los de un gato.

Trayendo consigo un poco de pánico, al aceptar que quizás esa idea tenía _algo de razón_.

— ¿Sabes? Últimamente has estado evitando a Luka — Habló Alya por fin, dando una vuelta sobre la silla giratoria de Marinette, lográndola sacar de sus cavilaciones nuevamente, quien la observó con la ceja alzada — Tengo la corazonada que solo vuelve a ir por Juleka para conversar contigo, y tú terminas balbuceando cosas que no logro entender, y dudo que él lo haga — Comentó divertida, soltando una sonora risa al final.

Marinette resopló, colocando por fin el último alfiler en su maniquí. Habían pasado tres días desde que toda la clase se habia puesto de acuerdo y ella habia optado por comenzar el vestido de _Aurore_ , pues era el más complicado de elaborar debido a las peticiones de Chloé, las cuales aceptó debido a dos factores; Ella lo habia pedido de una forma un tanto amable, además que sería pagada por su trabajo.

— No lo estoy evitando, simplemente tengo que volver a casa para continuar con esto, no olvides que solo tenemos un mes — Refutó, tomando sus tijeras para cortar el exceso de tela — Eso es todo —.

— Marinette, si no te conociera diría que te atrae — Atinó a decir, observando cómo las cejas de su amiga se curveaban, mostrando una mueca de completos nervios — ¡Oh por todo el Luckycharm, sí te atrae! — Exclamó, levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose hacia ella — Madre mía ¿Por qué no lo noté antes? Sí tiene sentido por cómo te le escapas al pobre niño — Hizo una pausa luego de tomarla por los hombros, agitándola de un lado a otro — Pero, espera ¿Qué pasa con Adrien? —.

— ¡Y-yo no he dicho nada, Alya! — Se excusó, intentando disimular un ferviente sonrojo que aparecía en sus mejillas debido a la vergüenza que estaba pasando, pues no podía explicarle la situación por completo — Y no ha pasado nada, yo… bueno, mis sentimientos por Adrien siguen siendo los mismos — Completó con seguridad, aunque aquello no le convenció mucho.

Marinette por su parte, se encontraba segura sobre sus sentimientos, pero claro que no podía negar que esa situación le alteraba levemente, después de todo, Chat Noir era alguien importante para ella. Aunque, claro, también ella misma se comportaba de sobre manera por su repentina actitud.

Y no iba a negarlo, Luka de verdad era alguien guapo, pero no podía dejar de pensar que tenía esa impresión solo por una cosa; Porque veía a Chat Noir reflejado en él de alguna manera. Se preguntó si ese era una nueva clase de estándar de _belleza_ para ella.

Alya iba a agregar algo al respecto, pues a pesar de que la seguridad fluía de los labios de su amiga, sus ojos podían reflejar algo diferente. Para su pesar, un gran ruido sobre sus cabezas las terminó alertando.

La trampilla que daba hacia el balcón de Marinette se abrió de manera abrupta, cayendo por el orificio una sombra negra que, al dar contra la cama, rebotó para después llegar hasta el suelo, llevándose consigo el maniquí donde anteriormente Marinette añadía unos últimos ajustes, partiéndolo por la mitad al caer sobre este.

Y ahí, ambas pudieron distinguir que de quien se trataba era nada menos que de Chat Noir, quien parecía estar atrapado entre las largas telas del vestido destinado para Chloé.

Ambas sin preguntarse más, ayudaron al rubio de salir de aquella situación, quien al observarlas suspiró.

Marinette sintió que se crispaba al momento que los ojos de él se posaban sobre ella.

 _Hablando del gato de whiskas_ , pensó.

— ¿Ocurrió algo? — Se atrevió a preguntar, ignorando el desastre que habia causado su aterrizaje.

Él asintió, intentando explicar la situación de la manera más breve posible.

— Bien, una seguidora de tu blog te busca, está furiosa por una imagen que compartiste — Al escuchar esto, Alya abrió la boca, expresando sorpresa, pero no sin antes asentir, pues tenía una leve idea de aquella imagen a la que se podía estar refiriendo.

Pasó una mano por su rostro, decepcionada por la posible actitud del actual akuma. Pues, aquella imagen solo habia sido parte de los eventos de una semana atrás, cuando sus hermanas habían sido akumatizadas y ella habia ayudado a ambos héroes a mantener el control.

¿Quién diría que su aparición como heroína haría arder de rabia a las personas que _emparejaban a_ Ladybug y Chat Noir? Ni ella misma se lo vio venir.

Además, ella solo compartía la información y uno que otro comentario ¿Habrá sido lo suficiente como para que aquella persona callera sobre el control de Hawkmoth?

Un estruendo no muy lejos de ahí le dio la respuesta que necesitaba.

— ¿Cómo supiste que estamos aquí? Más bien, que Alya está conmigo — Preguntó Marinette, algo nerviosa cabe decir, ante la mirada atónita de Alya.

Chat Noir se removió nervioso, girando sus ojos en varias ocasiones, como si buscara de alguna respuesta coherente.

— ¡Eh, Eh! Sus compañeros, sí, ellos me lo han dicho — Atinó a decir, intentando mantener la calma — Y, realmente pienso que debó llevar a Alya a otro lugar, más lejos del akuma — Añadió, observándolas a ambas — Si se queda contigo seria peligro para ti, Marinette — Y tenía razón, además que así le daría una ventana para poder transformarse.

Ambas no lo pensaron mucho, y asintiendo, Alya se dirigió a la salida que daba directamente al balcón de Marinette, seguida de Chat Noir.

Pero antes de que el saliera, Marinette colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Chat Noir de manera automática, sorprendiéndole.

— Eh, cuida a Alya — Le dijo, a la par que él le sonreía en respuesta afirmativa.

— Lo haré, confía en mí — Respondió antes de tomar su camino.

Marinette tragó saliva al verlo salir, quedando pegada al suelo.

Pensó entonces en las palabras de Alya; Quizás Luka sí le atraía de alguna manera, pero al ver la sonrisa de Chat Noir supo la razón, y fue simple; Le recordaba levemente a su amigo, y eso le dio miedo.

Era claro que aquella noche hacia dos semanas las cosas habían cambiado, no esperaba nada lo que habia sucedido, y eso aún la tenía tambaleando en una espirar de dudas.

Sus sentimientos no habían cambiado, o eso creía, pues no podían cambiar de una manera tan rápida y espontanea. Pero aún así, el solo pensamiento de que Chat Noir estuviese tan cerca de ella le hacía sentir levemente temblorosa, tal como sus últimos encuentros a la hora de batallar o en simples patrullas.

Respiró hondo, alejando cualquier otro extraño pensamiento ahondar en su cabeza, era hora de ponerse en acción.

[…]

Marinette intentó contener una carcajada, mientras que a su lado Alya no reparo en aquello, soltando una sonora risa mientras señalaba hacia el frente, donde se encontraba la causa de su espontanea diversión.

Chat Noir vestía sobre su peculiar traje el vestido que Marinette habia confeccionado para Chloé, modelándolo para ellas de manera divertida, sin importarle que tan ridículo se veía.

— Entonces ¿Me queda bien el rosa? — Preguntó, meneando sus caderas de forma inesperada, logrando por fin que la tintineante risa de Marinette por fin sonara en el lugar, haciéndolo sonreír ante aquello.

Pues, muy pocas veces tenía el gusto de escuchar aquello, usualmente era por coincidencia.

— Admito que sí, pero aún así creo que el negro es tu color — Atinó a decir Marinette, a la par que se levantaba de su silla, tomando un par de alfileres y lo que parecía ser el cuello del vestido, acercándose hacia él.

— Creo que su traje se vería mejor de rosa, queda con su personalidad — Comentó Alya, tomando su móvil para sacar una fotografía del momento — Creo que esta es la mejor idea que se me pudo ocurrir — Añadió, sonriendo para sí misma.

Y sí, ahora Marinette debía usar como Maniquí improvisado al héroe durante esa tarde, pues el susodicho habia terminado por destruir en el que trabajaba, y debería esperar hasta el día siguiente para pedir uno prestado al colegio, con la esperanza de que tuvieran alguno en bodega.

Y, tal como Alya habia comentado, la idea habia salido de su mente. Sí bien ella pudo ser en quien Marinette trabajara, no se creía capaz de permanecer quieta durante un gran periodo de tiempo, además, el culpable de ese desastre habia sido Chat Noir y su estrepitosa caída.

— Auch — Se quejó por lo bajo el héroe al sentir como algo puntiagudo rosaba su piel, Marinette por su parte se sobresalto, retirando sus manos de inmediato.

— ¡Lo siento! No fue mi intención, realmente esperaba tener más cuidado, aunque estoy algo acostumbrada a trabajar con algo que no sienta ¿Sabes? — Alya enarcó una ceja al escucharle hablar de manera tan rápida, tanto que sus palabras se aglomeraban.

— Tranquila, recibo golpes más duros que este, solo no me lo espere a decir verdad — Él intento tranquilizarla, logrando que suspirara y reanudara su trabajo sin comentar nada más.

Además, no tenía ningún derecho a quejarse, pues él mismo se habia buscado esa situación al ser poco cuidadoso con sus movimientos, pues no siempre caía de pie.

Pero ¿Cómo culparlo de sentirse algo nervioso ante la situación? Después de todo, habia visto la tremenda ira que tenia aquella persona en contra de Alya en cuanto llegó a hacer destrozos al instituto, él aun se encontraba en clases de esgrima y fue capaz de actuar rápido. Sabía que Alya estaba donde Marinette, y debía correr para evitar que sus dos amigas salieran mal libradas de ese asunto, además de evitar que Marinette fuese afectada por algo de cual no tenía la culpa.

Y a decir verdad, cuando Alya le comentó su idea para ayudarles debido a su desastre, no dudó en aceptar, pues esperaba tener una pequeña oportunidad para hablar con Marinette, o más bien, darle las gracias; Después de todo, ella le habia dado los ánimos necesarios para salir adelante, además de escucharlo a pesar de ser un desconocido.

Durante dos semanas habia pensado la manera en la que podría hacerlo. Pensó que topársela de casualidad sería adecuado, pero eso lo haría ver como un acosador, además que las personas de alrededor podrían hacer muchas preguntas, no quería meterla en problemas.

Llegar a su hogar de la nada tampoco le parecía una buena idea, pues no podría saber de qué manera se lo tomaría. Agradeció que Alya le diera la oportunidad perfecta.

Hasta que se dio cuenta que ella también estaría ahí, intentando ayudar en lo que podía a Marinette. Y no, no era que le molestará, era muy divertido pues la morena parecía empeñada en hacerlo molestar, recordándole de manera fugaz a su breve compañera con la cual pareció entablar una genuina amistad en cuestión de segundos.

Lo único que podía molestarle, era que no tenia oportunidad de agradecerle como era debido, pues dudaba que Marinette le hubiese comentado algo a su amiga, y, realmente pensaba que su encuentro era algo para ellos dos, después de todo, no solo él habia resultado sincero al respecto de sus problemas amorosos.

— Creo que podrías hacer mejor papel de princesa que Chloé, si te soy sincera — Alya dejó su teléfono móvil sobre el pequeño futon de Marinette, concentrándose en lo que su amiga hacia, y en uno que otro quejido del héroe.

Deseaba hacerle miles de preguntas, pero por el momento habia optado que no era lo más conveniente, pues él les estaba otorgando una confianza que probablemente no se la daba a cualquiera, y eso, generó aún más preguntas en su mente.

— Puede ser, pero — Hizo una pausa para hacer una pequeña reverencia ante Marinette — La única princesa aquí es ella — Comentó, haciendo alusión a la primera vez que habia tenido la encomienda de rescatarle, pues tenía muy en mente que ella lo recordaba.

Se lo habia dicho aquella noche sobre su balcón, mientras ambos sufrían mal de amores.

— Ajá, y tú un caballero con brillante armadura, de Látex, y en un vestido — Respondió ella, intentando ocultar un tenue sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

Cosa que no pasó por alto para Alya.

Los observó en silencio durante unos instantes, sintiéndose completamente ajena a la interacción que ambos llevaban; Podía notar una confianza que nunca esperó ver en ellos.

Una que se sentía más natural de lo que debía, como si compartieran secretos de los cuales nadie más que ellos estuviesen enterados.

Chat Noir actuaba ante ella como si lo hiciera con alguien cercano, y no, no es que supiera al derecho y al revés la personalidad del héroe (quizás la de Ladybug si, pero esa es otra historia), pero le era fácil distinguir que no era la fachada con la que habia actuado ante ella cuando se presentó como Rena Rouge.

Y, Marinette, ella actuaba como si realmente supiera de quien se trataba, como si conviviera con él de manera diaria, pero a su vez, se mostraba levemente cohibida ante su cercanía.

Entonces, su cabeza comenzó a maquinar sus propias palabras antes de que su conversación fuese interrumpida por el akuma en turno en busca de venganza, recordando un detalle; Marinette habia comenzado a actuar raro, más de lo normal por decirlo así, el día que ella mencionó que Luka podría ser Chat Noir.

A Marinette no le gustaba Luka, ella solo reaccionaba así por aquella idea que ella habia implantado en su cabeza de manera inconsciente; Todo era por Chat Noir.

Cuando aquella revelación llegó a su cabeza, miles de preguntas se generaron en lugar de responder las que podía tener.

Abrió la boca por la sorpresa, incluso estuvo tentada en decir algo, pero se detuvo, pues estaba segura de que quizás Marinette no se habia dado cuenta de ese detalle.

O quizás era muy buena ocultando cosas.

Aún así ¿Qué tan malo sería intentar descubrir algo?

— ¿Sabes, Chat Noir? — Preguntó la morena, fingiendo algo de inocencia — Él hermano de una amiga nuestra tiene cierto parecido a ti — Agregó, logrando que ambos se sobresaltaran.

Marinette pinchó al rubio debido a los nervios que llegaban a ella, pero esta vez el no parecía importarle, pues se encontraba de igual manera nervioso.

Aunque estaba seguro que no tenia hermana, quizás era una treta inteligente de su amiga.

— ¿Enserio? Entonces ese chico debe ser muy atractivo — Respondió, intentando eliminar la preocupación de su tonó de voz.

Observó de reojo a Marinette, quien parecía más rigida que un tronco.

— Sí, eso piensa Marine… — Pero antes de que pudiera terminar una frase, una de las almohadas que se encontraba cerca de ella fue arrojada hacia Alya, interrumpiendo su frase.

Chat Noir no pudo evitar reír al ver la escena, pues aparentemente habia algo que Marinette no quería que Alya dijera.

Aún así, fue capaz de entender la frase a medias de Alya, preguntándose si aquel chico era quien hacía no mucho habia lastimado el corazón de su amiga, dejándolo con un amargo sabor en la boca.

[…]

Él se retiró en cuanto el cielo comenzó a teñirse de color oscuro, prometiendo a ambas que volvería en un par de horas pues tenía asuntos no heroicos que atender (como no ser descubierto al no encontrarse ya en su alcoba), pues Marinette tenía planeado continuar durante unas horas más, después de todo podía darse el lujo de dormir un poco más tarde, el día siguiente seria sábado.

Cuando llegó de regreso al hogar de su amiga, se sorprendió que al entrar lo primero que vio fue a Alya completamente dormida sobre el futon, con el teléfono móvil en la mano que colgaba del lugar.

Marinette le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio, guiándolo de regreso por donde habia entrado, siguiéndolo de cerca.

Ambos sintieron el viento fresco de la noche, Marinette por su parte se arrepintió de no usar un suéter, así que se sentó contra el muro, buscando un lugar donde pudiese estar en plena comodidad.

Chat Noir le imitó, sentándose a su lado, sin decir nada.

— Creo que fue un día agitado para ella, entre que tiene que cortar los patrones que dibujo y el asunto del akuma — Comentó Marinette, intentando soltar su cuerpo.

Pues, de manera irremediable, siendo ella misma o Ladybug, últimamente se sentía rigida al estar a un lado de él, sin comprender muy bien la razón aún.

— Demasiadas emociones en un día, incluso para ella — Añadió levemente animado.

Aunque, no pudo evitar reparar en esa pequeña sensación de nervios que le recorría.

La última conversación que ambos habían tenido habia sido dos semanas atrás, antes de ese pequeño incidente simplemente habían cruzado un par de palabras. Recordó que, incluso se habia atrevido a felicitarla como el héroe que era el día de su cumpleaños, cuando ella era perseguida por su propia abuela.

Debía admitir que Marinette parecía ser más gato negro que él en ciertas ocasiones.

— Entonces, ese chico que se parece un poco a mi ¿Te gusta? — Preguntó de la nada, rompiendo el cómodo silencio que habia entre ambos.

Él no la miraba, más bien, parecía que aquella pregunta habia salido de la nada, como si de un amigo preocupado por alguien preciado estuviese indagando sobre sus _posibles_ pesares.

— ¿Eh? — Marinette parpadeo varias veces, intentando asimilar la pregunta — No, Luka no me gusta, admito que es atractivo pero, hay alguien más a decir verdad — Se mordió la lengua al mencionar el nombre del hermano de Juleka, sintiéndose levemente mal.

Él recordó donde habia escuchado ese nombre antes, y no tardó mucho en tener en la mente

— Él que te lastimo aquel día ¿No es así? — Se atrevió a preguntar, ahora dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella.

Marinette por instinto negó en la cabeza de manera energética, incluso sintiendo un leve dolor al hacer esta acción.

— No fue así, usualmente yo llevó las cosas a otro nivel — Se limitó a contestar, elevando sus hombros para restarle importancia al asunto.

— Creo que en ese aspecto estamos en el mismo lugar — Se lamentó, sin eliminar la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro. Marinette entonces entendió a lo que se refería por su expresión en el rostro.

No pudo evitar sentir algo de culpa, pero a la vez una enorme admiración por como él estaba tomando todo aquello.

Mientras que ella parecía encontrarse cada vez más confundida y conmocionada, por aquel su compañero, su amigo.

— No habia podido agradecerte, por aquella noche — Agregó rápidamente, mientras rascaba su nuca. Ella captó aquello como señal de nerviosismo, pues lo conocía bien — Sí no hubieses estado aquí, bueno, me hubiera sentido como un gatito perdido —.

Y en efecto, aunque breve fue su charla, le pareció muy natural el poder expresarse de ella con aquella manera, y que Marinette se abriera aunque sea un poco, sintiendo empatía por lo que le ocurría.

Eso fue lo que necesito para recobrar un poco de su ánimo, para momentos después entender (gracias a sus palabras) que la culpa de su sentir habia sido exclusivamente de él, y, al final de la noche, poder aceptar la amistad que le ofrecía su bella dama como el regalo más preciado.

— En ese caso, gracias — Se animó a decir, recibiendo por consecuente una mirada de genuina confusión por parte de él — Me hizo bien hablar con alguien, es decir, contigo — Continuo, levemente frustrada al no ser capaz de elegir correctamente sus palabras mientras hacia un extraño ademan de manos — Y bueno, gracias por confiarme el cómo te sentías, tú sabes — Finalizó, siéndole completamente sincera.

Pues, realmente no esperaba que él confiara de esa manera en ella, una civil que habia tenido la oportunidad de cruzar su camino con él.

— Es fácil hablar contigo — Confesó, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo — Además, sé que puedo confiar en ti, hasta ahora Alya no nos ha interrogado al respecto — Comentó con un tonó de burla usual en él.

Ella rió ante su comentario, recargando su cabeza de modo inconsciente sobre su hombro, sin percatarse que él se tenso ante el inesperado contacto.

Chat Noir tragó en seco al sentir un escalofrió, que muy al contrario de lo que pensó en un principio, no era por el frio, si no por la cercanía que habia obtenido de ella, con un simple intercambio de palabras.

No era mentira, era demasiado fácil para él entablar una conversación con ella cuando parecía enfocada en algo, y cuando era Chat Noir, incluso parecía irradiar confianza en su cercanía.

— Puedes hacerlo — Los ojos de Marinette se dirigieron al cielo, casi como si buscara alguna respuesta a algún predicamento — Me refiero, confiar en mí —.

Era su amigo, su más preciado amigo después de todo.

— También tú puedes hacerlo — Era su amiga, Marinette era alguien en quien realmente podía confiar y esa era la razón por la cual sentía que podía contarle todo, y nada a la vez, además, era agradable ver una nueva faceta en ella — Y, bien, volviendo al tema del chico, odio decepcionarte princesa, pero estoy seguro que es una imitación mía, pues no soy él — Comentó con gracia, ella se removió hasta separarse de la posición en la que se encontraban, observándolo con curiosidad.

Debía admitir que dentro de ella sentía decepción, más de la que esperaba sentir en un principio. Y no, no era por qué pensará que Luka podía ser él o que la idea derrumbara lo que habia estado pensando. Más bien, la decepción la sintió al darse cuenta que en realidad sonaba demasiado ridículo que _él_ , entre todas las personas de París, se encontrara a pocos pasos de ella.

Y no, no quería descubrir su identidad, no era lo correcto, y en efecto era completamente peligroso. Pero el pensarlo, de alguna manera de dio esperanzas.

¿De qué? Pues, ella no lo sabía.

No podía anhelar algo que sinceramente no tenía idea si deseaba o no. Además, ella ya lo habia dicho, saber sus identidades sería peligroso, y era la verdad.

— ¿Lo mencionas para despistarme? — Preguntó, intentando imitar el tonó de broma que él usualmente usaba.

— Más bien para que elimines a tu sospechoso de la lista, quien sabe, quizás quiera suplantar mi identidad — Atinó a decir, pues tampoco era algo tan correcto lo que habia dicho.

Aunque, conociendo a Marinette, estaba seguro que no indagaría más allá, era claro que ella entendía incluso aún mejor el asunto de las identidades, después de todo era una chica lista.

— Lo tendré en cuenta —.

Ninguno de los dos se percato de que eran observados desde la trampilla, que se encontraba levemente abierta, dejándole visibilidad suficiente a Alya, que, al cabo de unos segundos, la cerro con delicadeza, asegurándose que ambos no supieran lo que ella habia escuchado momentos antes.

Negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa palpada en el rostro, bajando las pequeñas escaleras que daban hacia la parte baja de la habitación.

Al fondo del escritorio de su amiga, pudo vislumbrar la pequeña caja donde, ante la llegada repentina de Chat Noir con ella (luego de derrotar al akuma, claro) ella se habia apresurado a ocultar las fotos de quien ella proclamaba amar, por el cual hacia no mucho se encontraba lamentándose.

Comprendió que el cambio de humor durante aquel periodo se debió enteramente a una conversación que habia tenido de casualidad con él héroe, más lo que habían hablado en su totalidad seguía siendo un misterio.

Y quizás no entendía muchas cosas, y algunas de esas no debía ni siquiera intentar entenderlas, pero, de lo único que estaba segura era que su amiga albergaba un sentimiento especial para Chat Noir, uno que no lograba entender del todo.

Y, él, de alguna manera no hacía caso omiso a esos sentimientos a pesar que parecía algo despistado al respecto de ello, pero era de esperarse, quizás ella tampoco tenía en cuenta aquello.

Parecían ser dos amigos que se conocían lo suficiente como para entablar una extensa charla, o sólo permanecer en silencio.

Dos amigos que no se daban cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, que ella con tan solo breves instantes pudo captar.

Sólo eran eso, pero Alya podía ver que habia mucho más.

Mentalmente se dijo que realmente sus ideas eran las mejores, por que debido a ella su conversación se efectuó, seguidas de palabras de confianza. Se encargaría de que Chat Noir siguiera siendo el maniquí de pruebas de su amiga, por lo menos algunos días más.

Su sorpresa fue, cuando este aceptó gustoso para apoyarles durante ese fin de semana, el cual ella habia pasado con ellos. Claro, hasta que la noche llegaba y ella fingía dormir.

Y entonces, la risa de ellos llegaba a sus oídos.

Que el Luckycharm la perdonara, pero de ahora en adelante ellos eran su _otp_ , pues eran un par de amigos que parecían ser mucho más que eso, y que, seguramente ocurriría.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Por fin terminé! Realmente me siento más o menos feliz con el resultado, hacia un buen rato que no escribia algo con toques de Marichat a pesar de que son mi OTP, creo que el capitulo de Glaciator me dejo con hartas ganas de hacer algo así (Por qué, hice uno en honor al capitulo pero enteramente de Ladynoir)

Este fanfic es para el concurso FRIENDZONE de ParisCDH. Fue algo fácil para mi elegir la pareja ¿Quiénes más están bien metidos en la friendzone que Marinette y Chat Noir? No hay, no existe (weno, quizás mi Chloé bebé pero ese es otro asunto) Además, quería intentar salir un poco de lo convencional e incluir interaccion y un punto de vista por parte de Alya, para darle un toque nuevo (ya que usualmente SIEMPRE sus interacciones son solas) Además de meter mi propio headcanon de que Luka se parece un poco a mi gatico, para revolverle la panza a mi china.

Tambien, el punto de vista aquí es más enfocado en Marinette por dos motivos: En primera, por que espero que ocurra, que ella se replante de que manera ve a chat Noir después de tan hermosa muestra de sentimientos, que a pesar de tener un gran crush en Adrien, vea de manera distinta a nuestro gatico, tal como lo demostró en glaciator, obviamente algo pasó por su mente; Y en segunda ¡Siempre vemos como Chat Noir se enamora de Marinette! Y con el cortejo, pues ella cae redondita, quería cambiar algo para variar de esto, pues ese capitulo nos dio la pauta para que ella sea la que comience a ver la situación de otra manera.

En fin, realmente espero que hayan disfrutado mi locura marichat, estos dos me van a volver loca JAJAJAJAJA.

Tambien quiero agregar que, sin querer queriendo cumplí el reto de MiraculousFanfics con el reto 2 que es Marichat. Si bien no concurso, me pareció interesante seguir los retos de este concurso #MilagrosAnticlichés 3

Por cierto, lo más probable es que este fin de semana actualice "Dreamers", ya voy a entrar a la uni y quiero dejar un par de capítulos ya listos para no estar apurada, so ¡Deséenme suerte!


End file.
